1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pressure sensor. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an electrostatic capacitance type pressure sensor that can be used in various electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, high functionality and diversification of various electronic devices such as smartphones and car navigation systems have been rapidly achieved. In conjunction with this, reliable operativity of a pressure sensitive element, which is a component of electronic devices, is also called for. The pressure sensitive element is a sensor that is composed of a material such as an elastic material, and that performs detection based on a load applied from the outside of the elastic material. Thus, such a pressure sensitive element can be preferably utilized as a “sensor element” in various electronic devices.
In particular, a device has been devised which is configured to detect change in electrostatic capacitance due to application of load using pressure sensitive elements in a matrix form so that the position of the load on a two-dimensional plane is detectable.